


We Make Love In Melodies

by Spoon_Killer97



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Sensitive Nipples, Smut, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, slow lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: MewGulf making love in their shared condo. Based on a couple of answers from the latest events.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	We Make Love In Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Brought another MewGulf smut. So, this is based in multiple things as usual, is based on the latest GQ interview where Mew said that his favorite outfit for Gulf is what he wears when they video call, which is just a pair of boxers; and Gulf saying that his favorite is when Mew wears sleeveless shirts because they show his arms. It is also based in what Mew said in the last SmothE event about him using a soft voice to persuade Gulf but that it was only in private. And finally is based on the fact the Mew has sensitive nipples and there aren't enough fics about that. So, Enjoy!
> 
> Title from the song Filthy by Boy Epic.

Gulf sighed as he sat on the sofa of his shared condo with Mew. He was tired, his schedule wasn’t as packed as his boyfriend’s, but he still had lots of things to do and stressful activities. He was also a little bit sulky lately, Mew and he had been living together for a little bit more than a month, but they barely had time to enjoy their domestic life. Gulf understood his boyfriend was busy, he got it and he loved it because it made him feel so proud that his lover was fulfilling his dreams and had so much support, but he still missed him a lot.

He pulled his phone out and started playing after texting his phi to drive safe home. Probably Mew had to work late that night too, so Gulf was probably going to feel sleepy and get to bed before his lover arrived home, so he was just going to play a little and then get to bed.

Gulf started a round with random players as he settled more comfortable on the sofa. He was only in fresh black boxers after a very relaxing shower where he had to finger himself due to the sexual frustration he was also feeling at his boyfriend’s absence. It wasn’t the same as having the older do it; Mew did that to him, he was so good at pleasuring Gulf, that his own touches weren’t as satisfying anymore. But it did the trick and after the shower, all the stress from the day was gone and his body became pliant and relaxed.

So, he just put some boxers on and lowered the air conditioner of the apartment to let the warmth envelop him pleasantly. He had dinner after that and saved some for his phi, he knew Mew would have barely eaten properly after such a busy day.

He was completely focused on the game and over the third round when the door of the apartment clicked open. Gulf startled almost dropping his phone and quickly checked the time to see if he had overplayed and was late to bed, but he saw that it wasn’t that late yet. Mew had arrived earlier than planned.

His boyfriend sighed tiredly as he removed his shoes before spotting him on the sofa.

“Tua-eng,” he greeted in adoration even though his features looked really tired. “I thought you had already gone to bed.”

“P’Mew,” Gulf beamed and blocked his phone as he stood up to meet his lover in the middle of the living room. “I was playing a game. I thought you would get home later.”

Mew placed his arms around the younger’s waist and pulled him into a hug before inhaling his scent from his neck. Gulf was almost naked, and his lover was so warm even with the thin jacket covering him.

“We finished earlier, and I was dying to get home,” his phi whispered against his neck making Gulf shiver as he hugged him tighter.

“There is dinner in the kitchen, you must be tired,” Gulf whispered back, caressing his hair gently earning a hum from his boyfriend. Mew nodded but didn’t move an inch for some seconds.

“What are you doing in boxers, tua-eng, you’re going to catch a cold,” he finally said, pulling away to look a t Gulf but keeping his arms on his hips still. The younger blushed slightly as he became aware of his state and Mew glanced at his full body.

“I was feeling too lazy after my shower, phi,” Gulf answered biting his lips a little. “And I got the condo warm so that is not going to happen.”

Mew stayed silent and stared at Gulf’s lips like he often did. The younger felt even shyer as his ears and cheeks became redder. Mew’s eyes were so intense they have always make Gulf feel all kinds of things, right from the moment they met; and now, with his lover giving his sensitive lips so much attention, it made Gulf feel tingles all over his body.

The older finally broke from his trance and leaned in, placing his soft pillows against Gulf’s. The kiss was slow and gentle as the older ran his lips over his lover’s. The younger sighed in delight as he tangled his hands in Mew’s hair and massaged his scalp, making the older pull him closer by the waist. They kissed for some moments, pulling at their lips gently at times before Mew traced Gulf’s lips with his at other times. When the younger licked his lover’s lips asking for entrance, Mew pulled away.

Gulf almost whined at the loss of the delicious stimulation his lover provided, but Mew kissed his cheeks with a sigh before speaking.

“Getting home to you almost naked is a blessing that drives me crazy,” Mew whispered before pulling away and looking at him. His eyes were a little darker and both their breaths were a little ragged. “I’m going to shower and then over dinner you can tell me about your day, okay tua-eng?”

He asked and Gulf could only nod, still flustered from the delicious kiss and his lover’s words. With that Mew smiled and pecked his lips again before letting go of Gulf and heading further inside their condo.

After several minutes Mew was out and drying his hair with a towel as he sat on their kitchen island to eat the food Gulf had arranged for him. He wore some loose shorts a grey tank top, showing off his veiny arms and making Gulf swallow at the sight.

Mew ate his food slowly as he asked Gulf about his day. They talked and asked questions about each other, Gulf asked the older if he ate properly and they just simply enjoyed each other’s company for a while.

After the conversation and cleaning the dishes they headed to the bedroom and got ready for bed; but Gulf didn’t want to sleep, he was still frustrated. The kiss Mew gave him on the living room and him wearing that tank top and showing off his arms, only made him yearn for his lover’s touch more. He wanted to take advantage of the fact that the older had come home earlier, so as his lover brushed his teeth, Gulf got inside the bathroom and hugged him from behind.

“I’ve missed you, phi,” he whispered against his skin as he started kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck, his tone was a little higher and whinny just like the older likes it. Mew froze with the toothbrush inside his mouth as a shiver ran down his spine. “You’ve been so busy and I’m so proud of you for everything you are accomplishing, but I’m selfish sometimes and I just want you here all for myself.”

“Gulf,” Mew slurred with a sigh and the toothbrush still in his mouth. Gulf buried his head at the back of his lover’s neck inhaling his masculine delicious scent. The older caressed one of his hands on his stomach before leaning to the sink to rinse his mouth. The position was a little dangerous and made Gulf a little hornier, so he let go of his lover and step to the side.

Mew didn’t let him get out of the bathroom by gripping his wrist. He finished with his teeth washing before standing up and crashing his body against Gulf’s. The younger let out a gasp as Mew attacked his lips and pushed him against the bathroom wall.

The kiss was frantic and passionate as the elder held his lover’s hips in a firm grip as he pulled at the younger’s lips. His mouth was wet from the water he left after rinsing and his lips tasted like Mew’s amazing taste and mint due to the toothpaste.

This time it was the older who licked his lips asking for entrance which Gulf immediately granted. They devoured each other’s mouths between gasps as their tongues battled against each other. Mew gave another step and glued their bodies together, the younger could feel the hardness of his lover pressed against his through the thin material of his boxers; that made him moan and grind their crotches together.

Mew moaned deep in his throat before pulling away, his kisses went down on the younger’s neck, sucking and nibbling at all his sensitive spots there.

“Phi,” Gulf whined closing his eyes and giving his lover more access to his neck while he gripped his hair and back.

“I’ve missed you too,” Mew whispered darkly. “I’ve been wanting to make love to you every morning when you wake up next to me, warm and showing your skin.”

Mew sucked on his collarbone leaving a mark where it won’t be seen before moving them towards the bedroom. He sat on the bed with Gulf straddling his lap before slowing down. The older looked at him with his gaze full of desire, his cheeks a little red and his breathing completely labored.

Gulf’s cheeks, ears and neck were red with the blush he had, his cock was almost fully hard inside his pants and his breathing was just as messed as his lover’s. He felt so much desire inside, he wanted Mew right now and every nerve inside his body was screaming for the elder’s touch.

They stared at each other for some moments, admiring the other’s beauty while the older started gently caressing his thighs.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look, tua-eng?” Mew whispered in that soft persuading voice that made Gulf shiver and have an intense desire of pleasing him, while leaning in and pressing kisses on his chest. “Only in boxers, showing your legs and your beautiful body just for me.”

Gulf shivered as he kneaded Mew’s shoulder muscles with his hands.

“P’Mew is so possessive,” he whispered in a broken high-pitched voice that he knew will drive his lover crazy. “But nong thinks the same.”

His lover pulled away and looked at him, asking for the meaning of his words with his heated gaze. Gulf blushed even more as he tried to put his desires into words.

“Tirak is so sexy,” he said shyly while looking away from his lover’s eyes to one of his arms. He moved a hand and gently started gripping Mew’s bicep, feeling how the muscle clenched at his touch. “You’ve been working out so much and you’re so toned.”

Gulf kissed his shoulder as he moved closer and started grinding their hard-ons in gentle slow movements. Mew moaned as his hands traveled from his thighs to his ass guiding his slow movements. They were fully hard by then, the delicious friction sending little jolts of electricity all over their bodies.

“I love your muscular arms,” Gulf continued as if he was in a trance, he bit the elder’s bicep earning another moan as his hands clenched on the younger’s ass. Gulf usually wasn’t this bold, but Mew brought that out often, especially in bed. “You, showing your veiny arms like that.” He traced the veins with his fingers gently with a moan at the way Mew gripped his ass again.

“Come here,” the older gasped in his hoarse voice that made Gulf tingle with want, bringing his head from his arm and kissing him again passionately. They ran their lips against each other before Gulf shoved his tongue inside the elder’s mouth making the later suck hard at it.

The kiss only stopped when the younger pulled Mew’s tank top off him and threw it to the floor. He kept kissing and sucking on his lover’s lips while his hands kneaded at his shoulders before sliding down. Gulf gripped his broad, big chest and Mew broke the kiss with a deep moan when his fingers touched his nipples. 

Mew had really sensitive nipples, Gulf discovered that by accident at their second time, when he was gripping Mew’s chest and his fingers brushed over the nub, the strangled moan his boyfriend let out after that almost made him come. And since then, he teases the sensitive zone a lot. He even did it by accident at GARNIER live event, all their fans noticed how his lover wiggled as a shiver ran his spine before he discretely removed Gulf’s hand from the sensitive part.

He looked at his boyfriend with dilated pupils and big eyes while circling the nubs with the pads of his fingers; Mew threw his head back with his eyes closed and gasps leaving his mouth, while he clawed at Gulf’s ass making him whine in pleasure.

He leaned in then and attacked another sensitive part, kissing and gently nibbling in Mew’s right ear. His lover tilted his head with another moan to give him more access, their thrusts still slow, but the elder’s became a little sharper. One of his big hands slid from his ass to tangle in his hair pulling a little.

“Tua-eng,” he moaned deep but soft, as if he was pleading and the younger felt his cock pulse inside his pants as all the hairs in his body stood in attention. “This need to- shit- to go off.”

He traced Gulf’s boxer’s band with his finger when saying that and that made Gulf stop his ministrations. He licked Mew’s lips with a gasp before standing with shaky legs. Mew removed his boxers and then they both removed the rest of the elder’s clothes, leaving them both completely naked.

Mew pulled his lover over his lap again and resume their gentle grinding before kissing Gulf passionately again. They gasped against each other now that the naked friction made them feel even more pleasure. Soft moans and whines left their lisps as they sucked on each other’s mouths.

Gulf felt like all of his body was on fire as desire and love consumed every inch of him, he was pulling at Mew’s hair softly with a hand and griping his big strong bicep with the other. His boyfriend moved his right hand over his spine, tracing his fingers sensually, that made the younger break the kiss this time as he whined his lover’s name and arched his back towards him.

Mew’s touch always sent him on fire, but his back and neck were particularly sensitive specially when he touched him like that. The older sucked a hickey over his heart making him gasp and close his eyes with a blissed expression. Then he sucked his right nipple earning another moan as Gulf shivered and his cock twitched. He wasn’t as sensitive as his lover, but he was still sensitive.

“We need lube,” Mew whispered when he let go. Gulf gave him a pleading look because he didn’t want an inch between them; he knew his lover hated the idea of using saliva if it wasn’t a life or dead situation since he was such a clean freak, but he hoped he find a solution without letting go of the younger. “Hold tight.” He said. Gulf did and yelped a little when Mew stood up and carried him to the side of the bed before sitting again.

He kissed Gulf again, teasing his lips this time, before blindly reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Then he arranged them on the center of the bed, keeping himself beneath the younger before laying down and bringing Gulf with him.

“Please,” Gulf said with his high-pitched voice. He needed his lover, he was so hard and felt so empty; he was still in the mood of making it slow, but he wanted that big cock inside of him now.

Mew moaned at his whining and started sucking on the sensitive spots on his neck while caressing his nape with a hand and his thigh with the other.

“Let me get you ready, tua-eng,” now he was the one playing by using the soft persuading voice and making Gulf’s body tingle. “Then you can take me as you need.”

Gulf nodded immediately before Mew opened the lube and poured it on his fingers. He gripped a cheek with his clean hand before teasing Gulf’s entrance with a finger. The younger closed his eyes again and nibbled at his lover’s ear as he gripped his hair, Mew moaned and finally pushed a finger inside, earning a sigh of relief from the younger.

Mew prepared him slowly, touching his sensitive spot from time to time and making Gulf whine high and pleading. They kissed and breathed against each other’s mouths as they explored every inch of their bodies as if it was the first time. Gulf leaned down and sucked Mew’s nipple making him arch and moan before hitting his spot hard in retaliation. When he was with three fingers opening and closing inside, Gulf pleaded again.

The older looked at him with his deep intense eyes after that, and time seemed to stop. Gulf felt his nerves short-circuiting at the heated gaze Mew gave him. Their cocks where leaking and twitching due to the slow pace and the amount of desire they were feeling. He gasped as the gaze made his belly muscles twitch in pleasure.

“Take me,” Mew said deeply but it sounded somewhat between a command and a soft plead. Gulf gulped before sitting up and moving a shaky hand to grip his lover’s hard dick. He stroked gently to smear the pre-cum all over it before rising his hips and slowly getting down on it.

They both hissed at the sudden contact and Gulf arched his back as the big member started filling him. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out and when they were hip against hip, they both let out a moan.

“So tight,” Mew said darkly while he gripped Gulf’s hips and drew slow circles with his thumb. Gulf was panting and opened his eyes to look at his lover. 

He tighten his hole around the shaft inside as he saw the mess that was Mew’s hair, how his lips where swollen from all the kissing and biting they had done; soft breaths were leaving his lips and his eyes were so dark and lustful, they pierced Gulf and made him feel more desire. A soft layer of sweat was adorning his neck as the muscles in his arms were tightening at the effort he was making to hold back and let the younger get used to his size.

He knew he wasn’t in a better state himself; he could feel the sweat over his body and the blush that was covering his ears, neck and chest. He started moving slowly up and down his lover’s cock when he was ready. Soft slow movements that made him shiver and feel every inch of the elder’s hardness.

Gulf leaned in and sucked a hickey on Mew’s big peck making the later arch and push his dick deeper inside. Mew tighten his grip on Gulf’s hips with a growl and Gulf looked back at him with a pleased expression. He kept their faces close as they breathed against each other while Gulf kept the gentle moves that made him gasp before his gaze went to Mew’s swollen lips and he bit his own lower one at how sexy they looked.

“Phi loves when you look at me like that,” the elder whispered with a soft growl against his lips. Gulf caressed his scalp and returned his big eyes to his lover’s.

“Like- Like what phi?” he whimpered as he kept moving, feeling every inch of his lover’s hardness caressing his walls.

“Like you want me to eat you whole,” Mew answered before devouring his mouth again, placing the fingers of a hand on the side of his neck and his thumb against his cheek. The kiss didn’t last as Mew moved lower and started nibbling that sensitive spot beneath his ear.

“It- ah- It’s because I want P’Mew to- to eat me whole,” he whined as jolts of pleasure ran over his spine at the touches on his neck.

“Tua-eng,” the older moaned at his confession before bending his knees a little and starting thrusting against Gulf too. That made the younger moan breathlessly, he sat up after that to have a better angle and started bouncing on the elder’s erection while biting his lips and arching his back prettily. Their thrust where still slow but Mew’s upper ones where sharp and he closed his eyes at how good and full he felt. After a couple of movements Gulf changed the angles trying to find his spot, but after some thrusts he let out a pleading whimper when he couldn’t get it right.

Mew held his hips tighter the next time Gulf moved up his cock to guide him and changed the angle slightly before letting Gulf get down again; when the younger did, he felt a jolt of electricity that made the muscles of his belly tighten and see stars behind his lids.

“Yes!” he exclaimed in pleasure as he kept the movements in that direction. Gulf opened his eyes and he clenched around his gasping boyfriend while looking at him and caressing his chest. He felt so good as all his nerves were on fire by the pleasure, Mew’s deep moans only heightening all the sensations. This was exactly what he needed, what he had been missing for days.

“Phi,” Gulf called high and whinny making the older open his own eyes and look deeply at him, his orbs black and intense. “Sit ple- nngh- Sit please, I- I need you closer.”

Mew immediately sat up keeping the hard thrusts, he sniffed his neck while wrapping one of his strong arms around Gulf’s arched middle. The younger wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck to pull him closer as his hand started caressing the hairs at the nape of Mew’s neck again.

“So, sexy, tua-eng,” he moaned against his ear as he brushed his nose against the sensitive spot bellow his ear, making Gulf shiver and clench around him. They were climbing the peak of pleasure as they kept their matching thrusts; there was not an inch between them as the only sounds in the room were their moans and the steady slap of skin against skin. The younger felt as they slowly got closer, Mew’s hand on his hip tightening to a bruising strength while he kept teasing his neck.

“P’Mewww,” Gulf whined breathlessly as the elder kept thrusting his hips slowly but sharply while he bounced on the shaft at the same pace.

“I love you,” Mew then growled against his ear earning another moan and pull on his hair. “Tell- tua-eng, tell me what you need.”

“Just- just like this, tirak,” Gulf whispered against his mouth as he gave kitten licks to his lips. “I want to finish with you deep inside but at this pace- ahhn- let- let it build.”

“Shit,” Mew moaned but complied, thrusting harder but still slowly. He lowered the hand on the younger’s hip to grip his hard-leaking cock and pumped in time with his thrust, earning a whine from the later.

It didn’t take long, Mew leaned in again and whispered with the soft persuading tone laced with heat: “so beautiful. And all mine.” And that was all it took for Gulf. His back arched again as all his body tensed in pleasure, his belly muscles clenched as the white liquid painted his lover’s hand and his chest while he whined Mew’s name again. His thighs trembled and his vision blurred at the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Gulf tightening so hard around him and moaning his name like that, was what the older needed to get to the peak too. With a final thrust, he settled his cock deep inside his lover as he started painting his insides white. His muscles tensed too as the arm around his lover’s middle tighten even more and a deep moan left his lips and settled against Gulf’s neck.

Their orgasm lasted some moments, Gulf trembling even more when he felt the warmth of Mew’s cum deep inside him. The elder trembled beneath him until they finally started to get down from their high and panted in an attempt to catch their breaths.

“I love you too,” the younger said after coercing his lover’s head from his neck. They kissed once more, gentler and slower this time as they kept their hard breaths and Mew pulled out earning a hiss from both.

“You always get what you want,” Mew teased after pulling away. Gulf giggled embarrassed but he kept his eyes on him.

“What about phi, he used his soft tone that you knew persuades me,” he answered. That made the elder giggle too before pulling him closer again and giving gentle sniff kisses to his cheeks and neck.

“I’m sorry for being so busy lately and not having time for you,” he then said pulling away once more.

“Its okay, P’Mew, I understand. I won’t complain if you make it up to me after,” Gulf said with a shook of his head and peck to his lover’s lips.

“Like this?” the elder teased again, making him blush even more while smiling.

“Maybe,” he let out with his childish voice, drawing the word out. Mew laughed delighted and his hand moved to caress his belly and peck him again in endearment.

“I’ll give you whatever you ask me to, you know I can’t say no to you,” he said with a smile.

“Same goes for you, tirak, what you want from me I’ll give it to you,” Gulf answered earning a surprised look before a blinding smile took place on his lover’s face.

“I love you so much, tua-eng” Mew whispered kissing him again.

“And I love tirak just as much,” Gulf answered before they shared another kiss and Mew stood up shakily to change the covers and clean them both.


End file.
